The American Exchange Students
by Ann and Adelina
Summary: Two Americans are suddenly new students at Hogwarts. But their purpose there is hidden behind their mysterious auras and unexplained disappearances. When they capture the Weasley Twins Hearts can they remain disguised. Can they accomplish their mission?
1. Ann

Chapter One 

By La2ur2a and Terra Rose

We got this idea all of a sudden when we were complaining about the book taking forever. It is the best idea so read it and tell us what you think, k!

HP belongs to JK blah blah blah

Ann Skyline was a agent for a very secret part in the ministry of magic in America. She is 17 years old and an only child. She about 5 feet 5, with shoulder length light brown hair with blonde streaks and sky blue eyes. She had worked there since she was thirteen years old. 

Ann was working on her karate moves with another agent Morgan Bronze. Both girls were very good at those kind of things. " How about we work on our magical defense now? " Morgan asked. 

" Oh I guess so. You never know what we'll be up to next." Ann said. 

" Ann wait! " Came the voice of the girl's boss Alex Lone. He was about 6 feet tall with blonde hair and a light tan. 

" What? Does the world need saving again? " Ann said. 

" Well Ann you are going on a very confidential mission. " Alex said. " We need to go to my office now. " 

Ann followed her boss through a door that said " Alex Lone" 

" So what's this all about? "Ann asked immediately after entering the room. 

" Well Ann why don't you read this letter. Maybe it will help you catch on. " Alex said giving Ann a envelope with the England ministry of magic symbol on it.

Ann read the letter than said " I have to go all the way to England! Why can't some one who's over there take the mission? " Ann never had any missions further than Egypt. 

" Well Ann I can't tell you why since I can't look at the letter. " Alex explained. " But yes, you do have to go to England and attend Hogwarts. That's their wizarding school. You'll have to stay their the whole year. You'll have to go to Diagon Alley to buy your supplies. You'll need to go in a week. We have reservations for you at the Leaky Cauldron. " Alex sighed. " It'll probably be a lot quieter around here. " 

Ann giggled knowing what he was talking about. When she had just begun her training, when she was learning a diversion spell, she had accidentally made an explosion in the training room. Plus she did always bring her walk man with her to work and had the volume up as high as it could go.

" Alex I'll miss it here. " Ann said. 

" Well Ann everyone here will miss you while your on your mission but you can still post us. Oh yes before I forget you will be meeting your partner in this mission at Diagon Alley to. Her name is Adelina Rowen. " Alex said " We will have a port key for you here. Would you want the week off to pack ? " 

Ann shook her head and said " I'll take the last two days. Can I go home now? I think I need to be with my family right now. "

Alex nodded, than Ann left. 

Ann went to her friend Morgan and said " Morgan we need to talk right now." 

" Sure. What's up? " Morgan replied. 

" Well see Morgan, I'm going on a mission with some one I don't know. Plus I have to go to a school in England! I have to attend the whole year! Plus I can't even talk about it with you for some reason! " Ann complained. 

" Oh no! Ann! I'll miss you! It won't be the same around here with out you! " Morgan said " When are you leaving? "

" Next week but my last day here will be Fri. " Ann said. 

" Oh no! " Morgan said. " Promise me you'll post everyday! " 

" I will. I'll send you pictures to. " Ann said. " Well I need to go home now. Bye Morgan see you tomorrow. " 

By the time Ann got home she was crying. 

" What's wrong Ann? " Her dad asked as she went into their living room. Her dad was tall. He had brown hair to, with Ann sky blue eyes. 

" Dad I have a big mission. " Ann said. " I have to go to a school called Hogwarts in England. I have to go the whole year. That's all I can tell you. " Ann sobbed. 

Mr. Skyline walked towards Ann and hugged her and said " It'll be alright Ann. I'm sure you can visit on the holidays. " 

Mrs. Skyline who was a bit short, with short blonde hair walked in. " What's wrong? " She asked. 

" Julie she's going to have to go Hogwarts for a mission." Mr. Skyline said. " For the year. " 

" Oh Chris..... Ann I guess now is the time to tell you this. " Mrs. Skyline said. 

" Are you sure she's ready to know Julie? " Mr. Skyline asked. 

" Yes I think so. She's seventeen now Chris. Almost an adult. She deserves to know. " Mrs. Skyline said. 

" Know what? " Ann asked curiously. 

" Well Ann before we had you.... We lived in England. One of our friends, was a seer and made a predication about you when you turned seventeen. He predicated about you being an agent for the ministry here and also that'd you'd have to go to Hogwarts for a mission. But that was all he told us, we don't know what happens or anything. " 

" Plus I'm leaving in a week! " Ann said. 

" What! Did Alex just tell you this today? " Mr. Skyline demanded. 

" Yes. " Ann said. 

" Chris go easy anyways it time for dinner. " Mrs. Skyline said. 

The next couple of days went by fast for Ann. Then it was time to leave.

" Ann I'll write you everyday! " Morgan said. " Oh by the way I got you something. " Morgan handed her a box. 

Ann opened the box and than some music start playing. It was Vitamin C " Friends Forever. " Than there was pictures of her and Morgan together in it. " Wow! Thanks Morgan but I think this little thing will make me miss you more than I will! " Ann said. 

" It'll play all of our favorite songs! " Morgan said than hugged her friend. " Bye Ann. Good luck! Write me the minute you get there! " Morgan stepped aside so here parents could say good -bye. 

" Bye Ann. " Mr. Skyline said. " Be good. Good luck with your mission. I love you. " Than kissed her forehead. 

Mrs. Skyline was now in tears, hugged her daughter and said. " Ann write us when you get there. Okay. You must write us at least once a week so we know not to worry about you. " 

Ann hugged her mom back and said " Don't worry mom. I'll be ok. It's not like I'm going solo on this mission or something. I need to go now. " Ann grabbed her trunk and owl cage with her dark brown owl Tean. She held the port key in her hand. " Bye mom! Bye Dad! Bye Morgan! I'll miss you all! " 

Than Ann felt something pulling her back.. 

She was in Diagon Alley. She saw a sign that said " The Leaky Cauldron. " 

When she walked into the building, she saw a man standing behind the counter. " Hello miss. " He said. " Are you Ms. Skyline? " Ann nodded. " Welcome to England! I'm Tom. You are in room number 5. You can find your school supplies here in Diagon Alley. I will be more than happy to make you dinner if you want. " 

" Yes please. Could you make me some chicken? " Ann asked. Tom nodded. " And bring it up to my room? " Tom nodded again. Ann smiled." Thanks. "

Ann walked into her room. She quickly put her stuff away. Than took out the box Morgan gave her. She smiled. It was playing " I feel like a woman! " Ann laughed. She took out some parchment, ink well, and a feather. 

__

Morgan,

So far I'm living. What I saw of Diagon Alley, is amazing! 

I got to England in time for Dinner. 

This guy name Tom who runs the Leaky Cauldron ( that's where I'm staying. ) is really nice. 

There was a knock on the door. 

__

I got to go now. 

Talk to you later,

Ann

Tom was standing there outside the door and said " Here you go Ms. Skyline. Have a good night. " He gave her the chicken she ordered. Ann took it than Tom left. 

She wrote a quick letter to her parents than ate the Chicken Tom gave her. She ate the chicken. Than went to bed. 

The next day after breakfast Ann went back to Diagon Alley to buy supplies. 

But when she was along her way to meet her partner she bumped into a red-haired person. 


	2. Adelina

The American Exchange Students

The Carriage ride was long and tedious. Adelina fell asleep, leaning on the young British man that shared the cabinet with her. For what seemed like hours of no end, the carriage continued to move along the countryside. Adelina awoke around dusk, very cranky and irritable. She paid the carriage driver, a nervous fellow in his early twenties, grabbed her bag from the interior of the carriage, and went inside a coffee Shop near by.

" Ah...Coffee." She said when she entered and smelled the aroma about her. 

" You're not from around her, are you?" The woman behind the counter asked in a thick British accent.

Adelina shook her head and took a seat. The young woman brought her a large cup of steaming coffee.

Adelina took out a large book from her bag and pulled it open. There was a letter that she had stuck inside earlier on her rush to leave the airport. 

There was an illegible maroon seal that Adelina broke open obliviously. 

The Letter read:

__

Come to Diagon Alley to receive you next assignment. 

" Great. Just perfect. More traveling and I haven't had a decent cup of coffee yet." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adelina found herself in the midst of a fantasy world, standing on the cobbled street right outside the Leaky Cauldron. She tied her raven black hair back, quickly braiding it. Pulling a pair of magenta rimmed glasses out, she stepped into the tavern filled with English Wizards. Adelina eyed each person carefully searching for the person she was to meet. A cloaked wizard sat in the very rear of the place, only his deep golden hair poked out of the hood.

" Keaton." She said remembering the young boy he used to be when she had to come to England.

" Sit down, Adelina. Do you think you could attract anymore attention?" He asked pulling his hood off to reveal a remarkably handsome man with piercing green eyes. and long sand colored hair.

Adelina sat down across from him, ordered a pumpkin juice, and waited patiently for Keaton to explain his intentions. 

" I've been sent to give you a job, Adell...It is dangerous but you are the best."

" I understand. I've been waiting for a job out of the country. This must be interesting." Adelina took a sip of her drink.

" I don't even know what it is you have to do or where you are going. But I am to give you this letter."

He pulled a parcel out of navy blue cloak that he had worn since before she could remember. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adelina wasn't one to really think much about what she had to do. Since that day she had been given a job in a department of the ministry that not even the minister knew about, she had done what she was told. She had spied on people she had never heard of. She had done things that not many people would do to get information. She had stolen things that she never even looked at. It was her job and she did it well.

Adelina dashed out of The Leaky Cauldron and went through the magical brick doorway to begin her assignment. She hurried over to the bookshop, the charming bookshop that stood so picturesquely within all the other shops. She twirled her list out as she entered the store and began a hunt for several specific books. She grabbed a few spell books, an Advanced Charmed book, and a Joke book.

Then after she paid the nice person at the counter of the bookshop several Galleons out of her brand new satchel, she dashed across the busy streets and settled down in the ice cream parlor to begin her assignment. She sat down gracefully in a cushioned chair on the delightful patio that gave a wonderful view of Diagon Alley. 

" What will you have, miss?" A strange old man asked her. Adelina looked up and smiled.

" Oh, A sundae perhaps.." She took out her favorite quill and a piece of parchment.

" Chocolate, strawberry, or caramel." The man asked twirling his oddly shaped mustache.

" Strawberry, Thank you." She answered and began an intensive study of all the books on her list. By evening the entire table was covered in parchment, books, and empty bowls, spoons and glasses.

As she ordered yet another Italian soda, A group of people entered the cafe that made Adelina look up in interest. There were 4 people; each one had a different profile. The first looked almost like the Famous Harry Potter with untidy black hair and eyes so grass green. He was slightly tall, with round glasses that tinted his high cheekbones. He wore a dark black robe and his wand was visible poking out of his side pocket. There was a Girl about 15 with really bushy brown hair that she had brushed into a cute bun and held up with chopsticks. She had on soft blue eye shadow and a touch of pink lip-gloss. A really quite tall and skinny boy with flaming red hair stood beside her holding her hand proudly. 

And then there was a boy that stood behind them all with orangish hair that fell on to his forehead playfully. He had a handsome yet youthful grin that made Adelina feel light headed when she gazed at him. And when he met her gaze absently, she saw the most beautiful brown hazel eyes that were sparkling with life. 

" Um...miss? Your Drink?" The waiter tapped her shoulder several times before he waived his gloved hand in front of her eyes.

" Huh? Oh yes. Here." She held up several galleons and he set her strawberry drink down.

" You sure like strawberries, eh?" He asked counting the tip she gave him.

" Yes, I do."

The group that had drawn her attention took a seat close by and ordered their ice cream or whatever. 

" Would you two stop snogging long enough to order?!" The Boy she admired so shouted lightheartedly at the red head and brunette who were being slightly affectionate. They blushed and gave the strange waiter their order.

They looked young enough to still be in school so Adelina got up and casually approached them.

" Hello..I was wondering if you guys go to school around here?" She asked coyly twisting a strand of hair that fell from her bun.

" Yes we do. All of us go to Hogwarts. You are American, right?" The brown hair girl asked.

" Yes, I am. I am just an exchange student from America."


	3. meeting

" I'm so sorry!" Ann said. 

" It's ok. " The red haired boy turned around to look at her. He had brown eyes filled with fun and fair skin dusted with freckles, with a big fun loving grin going across his face. 

__

' Oh my God.... He is so cute! ' Ann thought to herself. 

" Where do you go to school? " Ann asked a bit quickly. 

" Hogwarts. Um.... What's your name ? " The boy asked. 

" Ann. Ann Skyline. " Ann said.

" George Weasley. " George said." Where do you go to school? I don't think I've ever seen you around here."

" I'm a transfer student from America." Ann said. " I'm going to go to Hogwarts too." 

" George there you are." Came a woman voice that had to be his mother. 

" Oh hi mum." George said. " This is Ann." 

" Hi, Mrs. Weasley." Ann said politely. " Nice to meet you." 

" Hello." Mrs. Weasley said.

" Mum could Ann have dinner with us?" George asked his fun filled eyes changed to a sad look.

" Well George, I guess she could." Mrs. Weasley said. " Ann, do your parents mind?"

" No they don't. " Ann blurted out. 

" Ok than. George we have to go and get the rest of your stuff." 

" OK mum." George said a but disappointedly. " Bye Ann. See you at six o'clock."

After George and his mother walked away Ann looked back at her letter. 

__

' Meet your partner at the ice cream parlor. ' 

Ann walked across the walk way to the ice cream parlor. She ordered a hot fudge sundae with out nuts and sat in the back of the parlor where she could see everything but no one could see her. 

She saw three boys who she though had to be related to George, two girls, and a boy who looked like Harry Potter. 

But she paid more attention to the girls though. One looked to young for the mission. Than the other one looked like she could be her partner. Adelina Rowen. She had raven black hair. 

Ann waited until after she finished her sundae to talk to the girl she thought was Adelina. 

" Excuse me." Ann said hoping it was Adelina so that person wouldn't think she was crazy. " Are you Adelina Rowen?"

" Yes I am. " Adelina said. " Your Ann Skyline right?" 

Ann nodded than said" Nice to finally meet you."

" Yeah no kidding." Adelina said. " How come I never saw you come in?"

" I have my ways." Ann said. " I was sitting in the back anyways."

" Did you see those people I was talking to?" Adelina asked. 

Ann nodded.

" They go to Hogwarts too." 

  



End file.
